


Irony

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-21
Updated: 2007-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 13:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm trying to go through some old stuff on my harddrive and get it posted.  I wrote this ficlet in February after a dream I had… kind of angsty, just to warn; none of the pairings listed are exactly happy and romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irony

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |  [fic](http://v-angelique.livejournal.com/tag/fic)  
---|---  
  
_ **Ficlet: Irony** _

Title: Irony  
Author: Viktoria Angelique ([](http://v-angelique.livejournal.com/profile)[**v_angelique**](http://v-angelique.livejournal.com/))  
Pairing: DM/EW, OB/EW, DM/BB  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: Highly untrue.  
Summary: I'm trying to go through some old stuff on my harddrive and get it posted. I wrote this ficlet in February after a dream I had… kind of angsty, just to warn; none of the pairings listed are exactly happy and romantic.

It wasn't as if Elijah was asking for it, really.

In fact, he was still so young, and probably had no _idea_ what he did to Dom's nervous system with a shy smile, a certain open posture, a casual stroke of fingers through his own hair. It was just that Elijah was so open; really, faultlessly, open, and Dom had to admire that.

Years went by, and Elijah wasn't eighteen anymore. There were still reasons though, and Dom couldn't help but feel that he would be taking advantage if he were to act on his inklings. Elijah was still relatively innocent, and it would be highly unfair of Dom to creep up on him and try to coax Elijah to his knees, just because he looked so lovely whenever he was truly surprised, eyes wide and mouth parted in a satisfying "o."

It wasn't until it had been five years, five years since Dom had first noticed these endearing traits and schooled himself not to react to them, that he began to re-evaluate.

"Shhh, shh, you can't…Orli, shut up! They'll hear!" Elijah's laughter still had that innocent tone to it, Dom noted with a smirk, as Orlando pushed him back against the wall of the corridor by the shoulders with a dull thud. His smile still had that innocent gleam, as it was _Orlando_ who sunk to his knees on the pile carpeting of a little-used part of Viggo's home. His skin still glowed pale, child-like, as if it had not yet had the chance to be exposed overlong to sun, as Elijah's head tipped back and a sound was caught in his throat, never to see the light of day.

Dom turned, slowly, as the bathroom was obviously not this way, and teetered a little on unsure footing, and blamed the alcohol as he careened into Billy and was caught by familiar hands around his waist, and just because he didn't want Billy to make the same mistake (or maybe he just wanted that image to be _his_), he smacked a drunken kiss on Billy's lips, even if he knew he'd be teased mercilessly about it tomorrow.

He frowned, of course, when Billy's hands tightened on his hips, and the practiced swipe of a tongue gained entry to his wine-tinged mouth, but he couldn't say anything to counter it. Didn't really want to explain the _real_ reason why his cock was already hard underneath the thin layer of denim now scratching against Billy's own trousers, didn't want Billy to know that Dominic would actually prefer a _less_ experienced mouth working against his own lips, _less_ experienced hands threading through his hair and holding his head as he dutifully sank to his knees.

Oh, this was an ironic mistake, he thought to himself as his knees memorized the feel of thick pile carpeting and his tongue traced dutiful patterns against unyielding flesh, but he couldn't bring himself to laugh as he rose to his feet, zipped up trousers again, and met Billy's frown, shaking his head. 'No, not tonight, I'm okay…' An answer that seemed polite, or maybe even cold, but it was not Billy's to know where his thoughts drifted when he slammed the bathroom door, relieved himself onto the tile floor, and let tears mingle with come as he wiped the mess up with a tissue.

Irony was always bittersweet.


End file.
